Let's Riot
by k o u s e n
Summary: ¤ and in the air the fireflies…» our only light in paradise. [ yuriku ] » challenge fic


**» **Let's Riot  
------------------------------------  
(_if they could love like you and me  
_……  
**imagine what the world could be**)  
------------------------------------

♪

They met at a riot. It was sudden and immoral and neither of them cared. They were trying to solve a problem that didn't need fixing, but so were hundreds of other people, so what did it matter? They realized just in time that they were wasting time complaining about something that would never change when that tree over there was about to be cut down (_and do you see that baby bird in that nest?_)

He was reluctant to say anything because he _liked_ having paper and firewood, but she liked having cute baby birds and squirrels around. He was dragged by the arm to the presence of the company manager and watched this girl he just met tell off this forty-year-old guy who backed off when she yelled something about being a kick-ass ninja.

She proclaimed they were the hippies of the new millennium.

------------------------------------  
♪ (_from_ _underneath the trees we watch the sky  
_** confusing stars for satellites**) ♫  
------------------------------------

She forcefully took his phone number and clung to him until he asked for hers. When he got home, he had a message on his answering machine that said something about ice cream, 6 o'clock, and the tree. He decided she must've 'had ice cream at 6 o'clock that tasted like a tree'. But just to make sure he didn't hear her wrong, he got to the tree at 5:30 so he wasn't late.

She arrived at 5:56 exactly and decided they were having vanilla ice cream with sprinkles and strawberry sauce and that he couldn't try the new beef-jerky-flavored sorbet because she was a vegetarian and she would dump him if he ate it. He didn't have time to ask when they'd even become _friends_ (let alone **going out**).

After they ate ice cream, he proclaimed this was his girlfriend, the crazy ass ninja who liked telling off old guys to save trees.

------------------------------------  
♪ (_I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
_** but here we are, we're here tonight**) ♫  
------------------------------------

She decided she was going to have a key to his apartment whether he liked it or not. When he got home from work she was there, holding what she said was 'his new hamster named Mr. Puffles'. Unfortunately, Mr. Puffles did not like his new owner. She said it was okay, she'd just come over every day to feed him and everything would be alright.

She said she worked at a pet store and that if he didn't come visit her at work and see all the 'pretty-witty kitty-faces' she would dump him. He didn't want that, so he visited her at work and they found out he was allergic to cats and that his throat swelled if he inhaled too much cat hair.

She proclaimed that they were so totally getting a cat because it was really funny to see him roll around on the floor squeaking 'I can't breathe.'

------------------------------------  
♪ (_if everyone cared and nobody cried  
__ if everyone loved and nobody lied  
_** if everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
**** then we'd see the day that nobody died**) ♫  
------------------------------------

He said he was taking her out to dinner and if she protested he'd have to drag her by the hem of the pretty little dress she was going to wear. She said that if he did she'd call the FBI and while they were on their way she'd hit him on the head with a baseball bat and pretend she was being mugged. When he paled she told him she wouldn't resist and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

She met him under the tree they saved in the park at a fancy little table he'd brought from his house. She showed up in the pretty little dress he told he to wear and laughed when his tie had her name on it. There was no meat to be found so she kissed him because he remembered. He told her that of course he'd remember; he didn't want to be hit on the head with a baseball.

As a baby bird landed on the edge of their table he proclaimed that he loved her dress and _damn_ can't we finish dinner any faster and get back to my place?

------------------------------------  
♪ (_and in the air the fireflies  
_** our only light in paradise**) ♫  
------------------------------------

He brought her to meet his parents. She wore that pretty little dress he liked and was a little calmer until they said there was chocolate cake for dessert. She told them stories of pirates, ninjas, pirate-ninjas, and a frog that she swears turned her into a princess. They nearly kicked them out and gave their son _the eye_ every time she spoke up after that.

After they left, he pondered his parents thoughts on his girlfriend and how they thought the two of them weren't meant to be. When she squeezed his hand and smiled at him, he apologized for what his parents said and brought her for ice cream, even though she didn't need any more sugar after that cake.

When he ordered a chocolate ice cream pie from Burger King for her, she proclaimed that his parents were wrong and maybe they _were_ meant to be.

------------------------------------  
♪ (_we'll show the world that they were wrong  
_** and teach them how to sing along**) ♫  
------------------------------------

When he finally met some of her friends, both parties were surprised. He stared at them and they stared at him as the girl between them bounced on her feet and smiled insanely. They all laughed and broke into conversation at the same time because everyone was completely opposite how they were supposed to be.

They had dinner and he paid because he was so relieved that they liked him and he actually liked them. They talked about how long they'd known each other and told him they had embarrassing baby pictures, if he cared to see. He declined after a moment of 'all eyes on him' after he saw the look on her face.

Everything went silent when she proclaimed she might be in love.

------------------------------------  
♪ (_and as we lie beneath the stars  
_** we realize how small we are**) ♫  
------------------------------------

They met up at a riot with all their friends. They crowded around the tree that had their initials carved in its bark. They had ice cream and signs and t-shirts that proclaimed they were the hippies of the new millennium. Everyone who had a dog put a bandana around its neck that showed the world 'Riku & Yuffie'.

They were rioting for something worth their time for once. They all ganged up on her, trying to get them to show them what they wanted to see. She said she didn't have it but her hands were shoved in her pockets and her cheeks were flushed and so were his. They tackled her to the ground as she screamed that she was going to kill him when she got out of this.

Their friends proclaimed they had to pose for the camera, and they wanted to be able to see the ring.

------------------------------------  
♪ (_if they could love like you and me  
_** imagine what the world could be**) ♫  
------------------------------------

_the end.  
__:D_

**an:** oh shnap. whoa xD I totally wrote this in, oh, twenty minutes.  
I SO wanted to write a YURIKU and, well, I did, didn't I? ♥

This is for **xsynthetic-smile**'s (_nobody dances anymore_) challenge.  
Hope you guys liked it :D

The song belongs to **Nickelback**. The name of the  
song is _If Everyone Cared_ and I am not a hippie xD


End file.
